Emily Osment
Emily Jordan Osment (born March 10, 1992) is an American Actress an actress and singer – songwriter who is best known for her part in the Disney Channel sitcom Hannah Montana as Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle and as well as Hannah Montana. Osment expanded her repertoire into pop music and more recently alternative/indie rock where she has recorded teen pop hits like "I Don't Think About It," "If I Didn't Have You" alongside her Hannah Montana co-star Mitchel Musso, and most recently "Once Upon a Dream." After working in several made-for-television films in her childhood, Osment gained fame for co-starring as Gerti Giggles in Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams and Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over which earned her several nominations and awards.Throughout her career she has also starred as Cassie in R. L. Stine's: The Haunting Hour Volume One: Don't Think About It and most recently the Disney Channel Original Movie, Dadnapped as Melissa Morris.Osment has expanded her repertoire into pop music and more recently indie rock where she has recorded teen pop hits like "I Don't Think About It" and, along with her Hannah Montana co-star Mitchel Musso, "If I Didn't Have You," and most recently "Once Upon a Dream." In October 2009, she released her debut EP, All the Right Wrongs which features songs co-written by her.Emily Osment dishes on her New Album On December 1, 2009, Osment released a cover of a rock Christmas favourite Run, Rudolph, Run. The Christmas song was popularized by Chuck Berry and written by Johnny Marks and Marvin Brodie. The song was first recorded by Berry in 1958 Early life Emily Osment was born in Los Angeles,Bio at IMDb where her family still resides, to actor Michael Osment,Eugene Osment and Theresa Osment (née Seifert), a teacher. title= Emily Osment's Biography Names Database (2007) Retrieved on 2007-08-07 Her father is an actor of various films and appeared in Osment's movie debut Soccer Mom, and her older brother is the Academy Award-nominated actor for "The Sixth Sense" Osment was raised as a Catholic. She was a student at Flintridge Preparatory School in La Cañada, California, and now has a private tutor.Hannah Montana star Emily Osment opens up. TV Guide Acting career Early career Her introduction into the entertainment industry began in 1998, when she was cast in a commercial for flower delivery company FTD. From there she went on to feature in many commercials, after which she made her acting debut in the 1999 film The Secret Life of Girls, featuring Eugene Levy and Linda Hamilton. The same year, she co-starred alongside Glenn Close in the Hallmark Classic telefilm Sarah, Plain and Tall: Winter's End, a role that would lead to a nomination for a Young Artist Award. Since then, she has gone on to do a number of roles, such as appearances on television shows like Touched by an Angel, Friends, and 3rd Rock from the Sun. 2002-2006 In 2002, Osment made her film debut as Gerti Giggles in Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams which grossed $119 million globally and for which she won the "Young Artist Award" for best performance in a feature film. In 2003, she reprised her role in the third and final part of the Spy Kids trilogy, Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over, which grossed $197 million worldwide. In 2006, Osment got the role of Lilly Truscott in the Disney Channel series Hannah Montana. The series premiere scored record ratings for the Disney Channel with 5.4 million viewers, a response "beyond our wildest expectations," according to the president of Disney Channel Entertainment. The show earned her a Young Artist Award nomination in 2007 for best performance in a TV series (Comedy or Drama). Osment also appeared in the Disney Channel Hannah Montana promotion "Hannah Montana's Backstage Secrets," in which she portrays Lola in a fictional interview set in the show's canon. In addition, Osment helped to design some of the pieces from the Hannah Montana clothing collection which Disney released in the latter part of the summer in 2006. On December 25, Osment hosted the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade with Hannah Montana co-star Mitchel Musso. The parade featured acts like Miley Cyrus and the High School Musical cast. Osment and Musso performed a sketch based on a Hannah Montana episode. Osment also had a voice over role in a movie called Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen, which also featured the voices of fellow Disney Channel stars Brenda Song and Dylan and Cole Sprouse. Osment performed several songs for the movie, including "Don't Ya Just Love Christmas" and "One Day." 2007-present In 2007, Osment signed a deal to appear in a nationwide campaign called "Smart Girls Rock" by the New York-based denim brand Vanilla Star.Osment Tapped For Vanilla Star retrieved on Friday, November 09, 2007 By Julee Greenberg WWD.com.She appeared in the wikipedia:Disney Channel Games] in 2006 and 2007. Osment did a voice over role in the Disney movie, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch and also a voice role in Edward Fubbwupper Fibbed Big. She also starred as a Goth girl in R. L. Stine's: The Haunting Hour Volume One: Don't Think About It15-Year-Old Emily Osment Not Following in the Footsteps of Other Child Stars By Chris Connelly Oct. 12, 2007 ABC newsHannah Montana's singing stars Written by Frank Barron Thursday, October 18, 2007 Entertainment TonightEmily Osment 'haunted' by scary movies The Associated Press updated 7:06 p.m. ET Oct. 18, 2007 Emily Osment stars in 'R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It' retrieved on Oct 18, 2007 The Canadian Press'Hannah Montana' Stars Have Spooky Movie Coming to DVD in September Buddytv.comR. L. Stine's the Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It Gets Spooky on DVD September 4 Source: Universal Studios Home Video retrieved on June 26, 2007'' (co-starring with Hannah Montana co-star Cody Linley). It has been released on DVD. The movie earned her a Young Artist Award nomination in 2008 for Best Performance in a TV Movie, Miniseries or Special Leading Young Actress. In 2007, Osment guest-starred as Kelly & tall skunk girl on Disney Channel's Shorty McShorts' Shorts. According to an audio interview with Emily backstage at the Grammys, she is to start filming a new movie called Soccer Mom.EMILY OSMENT [dot US - Emily Osment World - #1 Source!] In April 2008, Parade magazine and Forbes ranked her #1 in their Hot Kid Stars To Watch list.In Pictures: Eight Hot Kid Stars To Watch Forbes Osment starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Dadnapped. The film premiered in February 2009. Osment won the "Poptastic Rising Star award" for Popstar! Magazine's 6th Annual Poptastic Awards. In 2007, Osment appeared on the cover of many teen magazines which included CosmoGIRL!. In 2007, Osment designed a line of T-Shirts for 2lovecollection.com, the T-Shirts support Make a Wish Foundation and the St. Jude Research Hospital.Teen Stars T-Shirt Hits Cyberspace Ok Magazine.com Music career .]] Emily Osment sang vocals in Billy Ray Cyrus's song "You've Got a Friend" from his 2007 album ''Home at Last. Osment has also recorded a song entitled "I Don't Think About It" for The Haunting Hour Volume One under the label Hatchery, for which she shot an accompanying music video. The video was released in The Haunting Hour DVD and premiered on Cartoon Network. Osment also recorded a remake version of the song "If I Didn't Have You" with Mitchel Musso for the DisneyMania 6 CD. The song was produced by Bryan Todd. The two also filmed a music video for their remake.Amazon.com: Disneymania, Vol. 6: Various Artists: Music In addition, Osment also recorded a song, released in 2008, with "The Disney Channel Circle Of Stars." Osment recorded a remake of "Once Upon a Dream" for the release of Sleeping Beauty 50th Platinum Edition. The song was aired on Disney Channel on September 12, 2008. In October 2009, she released her debut EP, "All the Right Wrongs" which features songs co-written by her. All the Way Up was released as her first single and accompanied by a video featuring Push Play as her back-up band. She also appeared in Push Play's video, "Midnight Romeo''.Emily also made a music video for her song lovesick.'' Philanthropy She agreed to sign CosmoGIRL! for President Shirts for a charity online auction.CosmoGIRL! Shirt Signed by Emily Osment In 2007, Osment designed a line of T-shirts for 2lovecollection.com, with proceeds going to the Make-a-Wish Foundation and the St. Jude Research Hospital.Teen Stars T-Shirt Hits Cyberspace Ok Magazine.com In early 2008, Osment participated in Disney Channel's "Earth Day", where she and other Disney stars met with TreePeople to teach kids how to help the environment with small changes in their homes and neighborhoods.Disney Channel Celebrates Earth Day About.com In May 2009, Emily participated in Disney's "Friends for Change: Planet Green". The campaign features 29 popular Disney celebrities who urge kids to be kind to the environment and do their part to participate in being green. Disney has pledged to divide $1 million to green programs, and fans get to vote which programs will receive funds. The main areas Disney is concentrating its efforts in are waste, climate, water and habitats. She attended the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric Aids Foundation Kids for Kids Carnival in NYC on October 24, 2009 where she read books to those who attended the event. Entrepreneurship That same year, Osment signed a deal to appear in a nationwide campaign called "Smart Girls Rock" by the New York-based denim brand Vanilla Star. "It's a new line for girls, the clothes are really denim and girly with an edge of punk."Osment Tapped For Vanilla Star retrieved on Friday, November 09, 2007 By Julee Greenberg WWD.com She promoted her song "I Don't Think About It" with the release of the campaign and commercial. Personal life Osment is close friends with fellow Hannah Montana co-stars Mitchel Musso and Miley Cyrus.She mentioned during an interview on The View that her favorite books are the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer. She participated in the 10th Annual Michael Douglas & Friends Celebrity Golf Event with her brother. In an interview on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Osment stated that she looks up to Audrey Hepburn and is a big fan of Breakfast at Tiffany's. She left her school and opted for private tutoring. Osment has participated in several charity events, including the 10th Annual L.A. Cancer Challenge. Osment appeared in a conference with St. Jude Research Hospital to raise more money for the children. In addition, as part of the Disney Channel Games 2007, Osment's team supported the Unicef Foundation. Osment teamed with the Unicef Foundation again in 2007 to raise money for sick children. Filmography Discography Studio albums * Fight or Flight (2007) Extended plays * All the Right Wrongs (2006) Awards References External links * Emily on Wikipedia * Emily's Official website * Emily on IMDB * Emily's Myspace * Emily on Youtube Category:Cast Category:Actors/Actresses